moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
MoternMedia Wiki
- Mo75 Vol. 1]] '' (2012) is an amazing comedy horror film for all ages.]] performing "Used to Be A Pizza Hut" on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon]] News * On 27 June 2019, Matt Farley wrote his 20,000th song!https://twitter.com/MoternMedia/status/1144410958405734401. The song is called ""The Samantha Poop Song" by The Odd Man Who Sings About Poop, Puke and Pee, part of the ongoing "Name Poop" song series of album, which apparently must make money. The Motern Media Wiki HEY ALL FANS OF MATT FARLEY! PLEASE EDIT THIS FAN WIKI! PLEASE CREATE ALL THE MISSING ARTICLES WE NEED! The unofficial compendium of all knowledge regarding the most brilliant and prolific songwriter in human history, and acclaimed movie maker as well, Matt Farley. Join us in expanding this project until it is the most profilic fan wiki in world history. See our Wiki Rules. *Matt Farley | Motern Media *Master discography by release date | Tom Scalzo | Chris Peterson | Doug Brennan *Master filmography | Charles Roxburgh | Kevin McGee | Sharon Scalzo *The Motern Media Informercial Podcast | No Jokes | Press coverage of Motern Media *Motern Extravaganza | World Motern Day | Motern Media Cover Song Challenge *Live video performances | List of all Matt Farley songs Music :*Master discography by release date :#The Big Heist :#Moes Haven / Moes Haven discography :#Projection from the Side :#The Finklestinks :#Matt Motern Manly Man :#Matt Motern Farley :#The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man :#The Toilet Bowl Cleaners :#The Odd Man Who Sings About Poop, Puke and Pee :#Papa Razzi and the Photogs :#The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan :#Farley & Greenspan :#The Spoiled Chefs :#The Hungry Food Band :#The River Mud Warriors :#The Manchvegas Outlaw Society :#The Guy Who Sings Songs About Cities And Towns :#The Strange Man Who Sings About Dead Animals :#The Singing Animal Lover :#The Paranormal Song Warrior :#The Farley Flower Band :#The Best Friend Song Fun Band :#The Best Birthday Song Band Ever :#The Guy Who Sings Your Name Over and Over :#The Extreme Left Wing Liberals :#The Ultra Right Wing Conservatives :#Those Crazy College Kids :#The Name Project :#The Vampire & Werewolf Experience :#The Singing Film Critic :#The Smokin’ Hot Babe Lovers :#The Very Very Awesome Song Band :#The Guy Who Sings Your Name Over and Over :#The Great Weather Song Person :#The Motern Media Holiday Signers :#The Sorry Apology Song Person :#The Prom Song Singers :#The Wedding Proposal Music Song Band :#The Birthday Band For Old People :#The MA Love Song Warriors| :#The NH Love Song Warriors :#The RI Love Song Warriors :#The FL Love Song Warriors :#The Best Birthday Song Band Ever :#The Best Friend Song Fun Band :#The Family Party Song Singers :#The Boston Baseball Band :#The New England Football Band :#The Athletic Sports Band :#The Chicago Sports Band :#The Los Angeles Sports Band :#The New York Sports Band :#The Philadelphia Sports Band :#The Pittsburgh Sports Band :#The Singing Texas Sports Fan :#The Sports Band of Indianapolis, Indiana :#The Sports Band of Phoenix, Arizona :#The Cleveland Sports Band :#The Detroit Sports Band :#The Green Bay & Milwaukee Sports Band :#The Minnesota Sports Band :#The New Orleans Sports Band :#The San Francisco Sports Band :#The Seattle Sports Band :#The Sports Band of Denver, Colorado :#The St. Louis Sports Band :#The Washington Sports Band :#The Baltimore Sports Band :#The Boston Basketball Band :#The Cincinnati Sports Band :#The Miami Sports Band :#The San Diego Sports Band :#The Oklahoma City Sports Band :#The Boston Sports Band of New England :#The Kansas City Sports Band :#The Singing Phone Ringtone Party Band :Incomplete - what is missing? Create one of these articles! Movies/TV :* Metal Detector Maniac (Coming October 2020) :* Motern Media Christmas Special (2017) (Christmas TV special) :* Slingshot Cops (2016) :* Local Legends (2013) :* Don’t Let The Riverbeast Get You! (2012) :* Monsters, Marriage and Murder in Manchvegas (2009) :* Freaky Farley (2007) :* Obtuse Todd (2006) :* Druid Gladiator Clone (2003) :* Sammy: The Tale of a Teddy and a Terrible Tunnel (2002) :* Adventures in Cruben Country (2002) : Go ahead, create one of these articles! Category:Browse